1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozone generator in liquids. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for generating ozone by supplying a voltage to the electrodes fixed opposite to each other and submerged in liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Ozone has been being used in various fields of application for compact type of account of its prominent effects of sterilization, disinfection, bleaching and deodorization.
There is a growing demand, in recent years, on multi-purpose ozone generators. A compact type of ozone generator, one that utilizes an ultra-violet ray, was used in the past, but in recent days a compact ceramic type utilizing surface discharge developed in Japan is being used.
In order to treat water with a conventional ozone generator, carrier air is supplied into the ozone generator by a blower, and then the carrier air containing ozone is diffused into the water by exploitation of a bubble-generating device, and thereby ozone-containing bubbles contact water and thus dissolves in water. Hence, it is essential to provide a blower and a bubble-generating device. Consequently, it requires considerable expenditure, and also problems are posed; stopping up the holes, lowering of the efficiency, making noises, etc. Furthermore, if these conventional apparatuses are used for a humidifier or a washing machine to kill the bacteria, severe problems will be met with leakage of ozone from the carrier air to affect the human respiratory organs.